Trust Me
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Someone in the circus can't be trusted.


****

Trust Me

__

I do not own Gundam Wing in anyway shape or form.

Trowa sat on a hard chair in a small musty room with hard wooden walls and a concrete floor. His hands were tied behind him and there were ropes around his chest and the chair and there was a gag in his mouth. There were cigarette butts covering the floor. He sighed, just wondering where he had gone wrong in all his training. Was there something that the other soldiers in his unit forget to tell him? He thought he got this building infiltrating thing down. He wasn't as good as Heero, but he was a gundam pilot, for crying out loud. He did what he thought he had to do. It all started when something went wrong one day at the circus. Trowa closed his eyes and remembered and relived every moment of that sad, sad day.

****

~*FLASHBACK IN TROWA'S POV*~

I did another flawless stunt. Trying to hide my face, I take a bow. The crowd is cheering. If only they knew I was a gundam pilot and not a daredevil. If only they knew I was really a killer and not a clown. If only they knew my real mission in life was to fight and not to make others laugh. If only they knew, if only they knew, if only, if only, if only…

"Good job, Trowa," Catherine says to me as I walk in the back to take my half mask off. Catherine, my dear Cathy, the girl I think of as my sister, the only girl that I can really trust. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead right now. Her violet eyes were sparkling with kindness. 

"Thanks, Cathy, " I answer. I bend down to pet a lion. The lions were my only friends. Sometimes animals have more sense than humans. They fight only to protect themselves when they are in danger or when they are hungry. But humans, they fight to prove themselves, to prove they are better than anyone else. I hear gunshots and people screaming.

"Trowa, stay there!" Cathy demands and she peeks outside to see what's going on. While she's gone I wait and wonder if she'll ever come back. Someone knows I'm here. I can feel it. Someone knows I'm a gundam pilot and they're after me. But who? There's someone here that's a traitor, someone that can't be trusted. Could it be the manager? 

Cathy comes back and she grabs my hand, "people are looking for you, Trowa! You have to get out of here now!"

"You kids, get out of here!" the manager tells us, "I'll make up a story. Now go!"

I nod and turn back, just as I unlock the lion's cage.. Maybe it wasn't the manager after all. He was on my side all along.

"Gundam?" I hear the manager laugh, "you must have the wrong circus, I'll _never_ let a gundam pilot in _my circus!"_

Thank you, manager, I think as I run with Cathy to safety. _I owe you one._

I hear a bang and then I'm shot in the side. I grab it quickly and fall. I never been shot before. If only I had a gun on me. I hate running. I just hate being the prey. 

"Trowa, get up!" Catherine begs, pulling me up and wrapping my arm around her neck. "Come on, this is no time to rest!"

I turn to see my attacker wearing a mask. Just as he is about to shoot, the lion I let out from the cage jumps from on top the boxes and onto him and growls. 

"N-nice lion, nice lion," the guy mumbles.

"Thank you friend," I say aloud. I limp away with Catherine and we hide to catch our breath. 

"Hold still, Trowa," Catherine ordered. She checks my bullet wound. It's bleeding bad, but I can still make it. Catherine rips off a piece of her dress and patches it up. "There."

"I have to go back, Cathy," I tell her.

"What, Trowa, are you nuts?" she demands.

"I have to," I pull myself up, "see if there's anyone left. There might be a clue or something back there. I have a feeling someone in our circus set us up."

"What do you mean?"

"You might trust all these people, Cathy, but I don't. They know I'm a gundam pilot and one of them is trying to turn me in."

"But, the gundams are good guys!"

"Tell that to Oz, Cathy." I turn around, unable to listen to her beg.

When I get back, I just find a few dead bodies. The soldiers must've moved on. I hear a low sigh and I turn to find the manager. "Manager!" I cry out and I run to him. I pull him up, "where are you hurt?" 

He winces, "don't worry about me, Trowa. Worry about yourself, young man. I'm old, but you're still young. You still have a life to live. Someone here is a traitor. They don't see that you're a hero Trowa, but I do. Here, take this," he gives me a crumpled small piece of paper, "I was able to snatch it from one of those guys before they wrecked the place. I'm not sure where or what this place is, but I'm sure you would. Maybe you'll find an answer there." And then the manager dies in my arms.

I tell myself not to cry. I tell myself not to feel anything. I just lay the manager back down and stand up. I unravel the crumpled piece of paper and read the address on it: 3221 Riverwind Ave . I hear quick light footsteps and I turn to see Cathy running to me. 

"Trowa, are you alright?" she asks.

I nod. She's concerned about me. She can't stand to be apart from me for more than five minutes. "I need to go to this place, Cathy. I'll find my answer there."

"But, it's dangerous. And do you know it's the right address!"

"I just have to follow my emotions."

Well, I found that address. It was condemned warehouse. It used to be a mechanic garage because I found old cars and tools inside. Why would the manager tell me to come to this place. Just when I think I got my answer, I hear a familiar voice, a male's, with a New English accent: "Well, what do we have here?" I turn to see who it was, but the lights flash on and burn my eyes. I'm surrounded suddenly and punched in the face, the ribs. If I could just get away. Then they tie me up and throw me in a small musty room.

****

*~BACK TO PRESENT~*

The room smelled like oil and old newspapers. It was just disgusting and made his stomach turn. There were rats in that room, no doubt. He heard squeaking. They knew he was there and to them he was a giant piece of cheese. _A gundam pilot being fed to a bunch of rats…how pathetic,_ Trowa thought. He then heard a silent groan outside the door. The door opened and Trowa raised his head, expecting to see one of the thugs that put him in here. Instead, he saw a girl standing in front of him. She wore black combat boots, green cargo pants and a red midriff top with a thin, lightweight gray jacket. She carried a holster around her thigh. Black finger-less gloves were worn on her hands and she carried keys on a big ring. On her head was a black cap and her hair was pulled through the back. He couldn't see her face because the bill was pulled down to her face. It was dark and he couldn't see the color of her hair. She acted as if she didn't want to recognize him.

"Cathy?" he asked, but there was a piece of cloth tied around his head in his mouth, preventing him from speaking, so it sounding like "Cawfwy?" It had to be Cathy. She was the only one he could really trust. And she was the only he told about coming here.

The girl put her finger to her lips, "Shhh." And then she bent down to untie his hands first. He curled and uncurled his fingers to get the circulation going. She untied the ropes around his chest and took the gag out his mouth. "Let's go," she muttered lowly, keeping him from recognizing her voice.

"Cathy? You don't have to pretend. I know it's you."

The girl took his hand. It felt cold, like ice, "follow me." 

Trowa hesitated. Something didn't feel right.

"Trust me," she said.

She led him through the rooms and down up the stairs. Trowa was on the basement floor. That's probably why they put him there because it was so cold. "Almost there," the girl said and the lights flash on, blinding Trowa and his rescuer.

"Leaving so soon?" the New English accented man demanded. He stood in front of another wooden wall. It had a bunch of holes in it, probably a result of termites.

"Hey, I know you," Trowa said, squinting, "I worked with you on the circus!"

"That's right, Trowa Barton. Pilot of Gundam 03, Heavyarms." The man was smoking a cigar. "Well, well, well, I knew there was something wrong with you, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. And then it hit me, you were always leaving at the weirdest moments. You are a gundam pilot. Well, I'm impressed, buddy!"

"It's my job," Trowa muttered.

"Really, you don't like working at the circus anymore, eh?"

Trowa remained silent.

"Mr. Isman, should we take care of him now?" someone bent over his shoulder.

"Sure, but leave his lady friend to me," Isman said, looking the girl over, as if undressing her with his eyes. "I'd like a few moments alone with her."

They began to separate the girl from Trowa but the girl fought back. She kicked one guy in the shins and the chest and then dropped down and tripped them. She pulled out her gun and shot the gasoline and pushed it toward a group of men. She was unaware that one of them was behind her about to grab her and then Trowa flipped to her side and punched him in the nose and the stomach and then grabbed his ears and kneed him in the face. Then Trowa and his rescuer, who he thought was his sister, stood back to back to prevent from getting separated again.

"Great," Trowa muttered.

"Trust me," the girl muttered back and then so quiet that he could barley even hear, "No-Name."

Trowa blinked, no one has ever called him No-Name in years. If it was Cathy, how did she know his old name? And if it wasn't, who knew who he was?

"Wow, feisty one are you?" Isman said, a bit turned on. 

Trowa heard the girl snarl lowly.

The garage door opened and a knife flew through, going through Isman's jacket, pinning him to the wall. "Hey, what the?!"

"That's the man, officers!" Cathy shouted, pointing at Isman. "Arrest him!"

"Cathy?" Trowa mumbled.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Isman and his men mumbled, "hey, let go…"

"You are under arrest," the police began.

"Are you alright, Trowa?" Cathy asked.

"Wait a minute," Trowa began, "weren't you just here a moment ago to free me from that room back there?"

"Silly, You know I wouldn't do this without getting the cops first!" Cathy told him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you didn't do it, who did?" he demanded. He turned to his rescuer. "Hey, who are you?"

"You don't recognize me do you?" the girl asked lowly.

"No, I wasn't able too. It was dark."

"Good," she went on, "let's keep it that way." She started to walk off.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm, "you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"How? Who are you?"

She sighed and turned around. She lifted her hat up, "I trusted you," she said and then finished pulling the hat off, "now I want you to trust me."

"Wait, you're…"

She nodded, "good to see you again, No-Name."

"No-Name?" Cathy wrinkled her nose.

"Midii, Midii Une?" Trowa gasped, "how, how did you find me?"

"I'm a spy, remember?" she said, "I was able to find you once before. I already knew there was a kid in a mercenary unit in the radio reports, so I was picked to go find whoever the kid was. Then I trusted that kid with my life. He left, but I knew I would find him again. I just wanted you to trust me."

"This incredible. You knew all about this?"

She nodded, "yes, I learned through different leads. I heard stories of a Gundam Pilot hiding in a circus. I knew that it was you. I just knew. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Trowa, maybe you and your friend might want some time alone," Cathy said, "but I don't think this is the place. It's too creepy to catch up on each other's lives, don't you think?"

Trowa nodded, "you're right, sis. Come on, Midii." He took her by the elbow and then they walked to a nearby bench in the park. "Okay, go on, tell me everything."

"I already told you. I learned stories about a gundam pilot hiding in a circus. It's in the tabloids. It's on the TV. There's gundams hiding from Oz, but I knew that you were one of them. It was just the way you fought back then. You had that soldier look."

"I've always been a soldier."

"That's how I knew," Midii explained, "there were 5 gundam pilots and I knew that one of them had to be you. So I searched all over the place. When I heard about the gundam pilot who was hiding in a circus, I knew it had to be you."

"How?" Trowa asked.

"Remember that one time when we drove by the circus?" she asked, in the thought provoking phrase. "You looked at the circus like you were remembering something. Just the way you looked at the circus seemed like it was something you wanted to do. I just put two and two together and then I went searching for you."

__

Man, she's a good spy, Trowa thought. 

"I hope you're not mad at me." She repeated.

"I'm not mad at all," he took her hand. "I'm glad you found me. I could have ended up as rat food back there."

"It was an old favor, No-Name," she told him, "you saved me that day in the wilderness and I told myself that I'd come to save you when you needed help. I only wanted to return the favor and now that I have, I guess we're even." She looked at her feet and sighed.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Trowa asked.

"What?" she turned to him.

"I can trust you now."

"And I trust you."

They leaned forward to share their first kiss. Trowa never trusted anyone more in his life.

****

The End


End file.
